teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Talia Hale
Talia Hale was a character on Teen Wolf. She débuts in the eighth episode of the third season. She is portrayed by guest cast member Alicia Coppola. History Early Life A wolf howls outside the distillery, and then a black wolf trots into view. She shifts into human form, and one of the wolves from another pack puts a blanket around her shoulders. She gives Deucalion a smirk and a knowing look. Peter watches as Talia tells the other wolves that "It's his right. We're not the only people to adhere to rituals thousands of years old." Deucalion argues that tradition is no reason to keep doing something. Ennis says that the hunters have not evolved so neither should they. Deucalion tries to convince him not to carry a vendetta. A blood feud with the Argents won't end with an eye for an eye. A murder will become a massacre. Ennis doesn't listen and carves a revenge spiral into the side of the distillery. Talia and Deucalion look worried. Sometime later, Deucalion and Talia are in a meeting with Deaton. He says that their willingness to extend an olive branch to the Argents is admirable, but Talia thinks Gerard is unlikely to accept it. Deaton thinks that Talia means it's the matriarch of the Argents who they should be dealing with, but she clarifies that she just meant Gerard is a psychopath. Deucalion is surprised that they have so little faith in humanity. "You think that Gerard isn't worried about the deaths on his own side?" Deaton replies by telling them the story of The Scorpion and the Frog. The scorpion asked the frog to carry him across the river, and the frog asked, "How do I know you won't sting me?" The scorpion replied, "Why would I do that? Then we'd both drown." So the frog agreed. Halfway across the river, the scorpion stung the frog. The frog asked him why he did it since now they would both die, and the scorpion replied, "It's my nature." His point is that faith in humanity isn't the concern as much as Gerard's nature is. Talia advises Deucalion to meet Gerard and neutral ground and not to go alone. Duke replies that he's an alpha, so he never walks alone. After the meet goes down, Daucalion and his pack gets ambushed and Deucalion gets blinded. At the Animal Clinic, Deaton unwraps the bandages from Deucalion's face. Deaton tells him that his eyes will heal physically but his sight will be gone. Duke roars and collapses against the table. He orders the others to leave him alone, and Talia and Deaton leave. Once Derek takes Paige to the nemeton and kills her, Peter has taken Paige away. Talia comes down to talk to him. He tells her that he did something terrible. She knows. She lifts his chin, but he keeps his eyes closed. "My eyes. They're different." "Different, but still beautiful," she replies, "just like the rest of you." He opens his eyes, revealing their blue color. Talia and the rest of her family was in the hale house when Kate and the other hunters set the building on fire, killing nearly everyone in there with the exception of Peter. The only thing left of Talia was her claws. Post-Death Derek makes Peter use Talia's claws to go into Derek's mind to try and contact his mother. Derek wakes up into a vision. The nemeton is growing out of the floor of the loft. He looks up, and a black wolf trots in. It stops on the nemeton and flashes red eyes at him. Its his mother. Appearances Season Three *"Visionary" (flashback) *"Galvanize" References Category:Hale Family Category:Werewolves Category:Alpha Werewolves Category:Season Three Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Deceased Characters